the eight heavenly emperors
by fairy.tail's.stom.king
Summary: falling into a endless abyss losing all hope of saving his world Naruto meets a dragon who will give him the power to save his world now watch as he try's to save not just his world but all of them naruto/harem strong/naruto
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Naruto or high school dxd now enjoy**

**The eight Heavenly emperors**

**Chapter 1**

**The scarlet heavenly emperor**

Falling into an endless abyss was a young man around 17 years of age. He was wearing a torn up orange and black jumpsuit. Underneath his torn up jumpsuit was a fishnet shirt that hid many scars. On his feet he was wearing black sandals on his head he wore a headband that kept his sun kissed blonde hair from covering his sky blue eyes. On his cheeks were three scars that looked somewhat like whiskers.

"So this is how it ends huh my friends; enslaved by a madman and I get sucked up into a small black hole" the young man said as he kept falling into the endless void. He kept falling for what seem like hours when suddenly he heard a load roar that ripped through the silence.

"What the hell was that" thought the blonde man as he looked around to see where the sound was coming from and that was when he saw it. A massive red Western Dragon with a horn on his nose. Its overall length was about 100 meters. The dragon roared again and started to fly toward the young man.

"Oh crap that thing going eat me... So not cool _Dattebayo_" the youth thought as the dragon got closer to him.

"**WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STARING AT HUMAN**" the dragon roared as he knocked and pinned the blonde to a rocky wall that looked like it was made up of Golems.

"Get the hell off me you oversize lizard" the boy yelled as he pushes himself off the wall pushing him and the dragon foot away from the wall.

"**YOU DARE TRY AND FIGHT ME HUMAN DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM BOY**" the dragon roar as he nose dived toward the boy.

"I don't care who you are you could be god for all I care, I am kicking your ass for knocking me into that wall. That hurt a lot _Dattebayo_" the boy yelled making a small blue ball appear in his hand he then started to float toward the dragon.

"Rasengan!" the boy said as he pushed the blue ball into the dragon horn with all his might but it was not enough the dragon broke though the blue ball and knock the boy back into the wall.

"**THAT WAS CHAKRA BUT YOUR HUMAN HOW CAN A HUMAN USE IT UNLESS...**" the dragon thought as he looks toward the boy who was laying on a floating rock that had broke off of the wall.

"**You boy, who are you? Did you come from one of the seven worlds beyond the Dimensional Gap? How long have you been here**" the dragon asked as he looked toward the boy.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki you oversize lizard and If you must know I hail from the elemental nations. I've been here for god knows long maybe about two hours or so" the now name Naruto replied, looking at the dragon.

"**How in the hell are you still alive no one can survive within the Dimensional Gap without magical protection?**" the dragon asked.

"I do not know but I do feel like am losing chakra every minute and without kurama to heal my wounds I do not know if I'll make it back home but I will sure as hell try" Naruto said as he felt more of his chakra slowly drain away.

"**Kurama as in the nine tail fox? So you were a jinchuuriki, which explains how you have survived this long in here**" the dragon said as he landed on the rock that Naruto was on.

"Ha ha yeah but it doesn't matter. I have to get back to my world and save my friends no matter what" Naruto said trying to stand back up but failing to do so and so falling back down on his ass.

"**Look boy there no way you can go back now! You have fallen too deep into the Dimensional Gap to even think of going back to your world. Hell, you will not even make it to Earth and that is the closest world to here right now. You'll be dead soon anyway**" the dragon said as he started to flap his wings to take off but stopped when he felt a bust of energy come from the sitting blonde.

"No I refuse to give up here. I will save my friends no matter what and I will not die here_ Dattebayo_" Naruto said as he started to stand back up and move toward the dragon slowly.

"**Give up already boy as I said you will not make it even if I help you. You will die before we even get there so give up already**" the dragon said as he looks towards Naruto in shock as he asked himself how in the hell is he still moving.

"Give up... on trying to make me give up!" Naruto yelled as a bust of chakra came out of his body. Kicking up small stones from the ground and throwing them into the air shocking the dragon even more before he started to laugh.

"**Finally a human with a will of a dragon and a heart of a lion you interest me** **Naruto Uzumaki. How about we make a deal?"** the dragon said as he lowers his head to Naruto's level.

"What kind of deal are we talking about?" Naruto asked looking the dragon right in the eyes.

"**I will save your life and give you the power to save your friends back home as well as help you get back to your own world**" the dragon told a shocked Naruto .

"And what would I have to do for you then" Naruto asked knowing there were always two sides to a deal.

"**You're have to go to earth and help out there I have a feeling something big is going happen soon plus if I give you some of my power I can see what you see I always wanted to see the human world**" the dragon said as he looked at the sky.

"Find I'll help but how will you save me and when can I go back to my world" Naruto asked as he stood up.

"**I'm going to give you some of my power and flesh. You can't return to your world right way because you need to get you used to your new power and body. It should take maybe two to three years**" the dragon reply.

"But my friends would be enslaved by then but this is the only way to save them... fine you have a deal if it mean saving my friends. I would go to hell and back to save them so how are we going do this are you going to rip off some flesh and put it on me and if I am going to be putting on your flesh I should know the name of the dragon who I'll be taking it from" Naruto asked as he looked up at the dragon.

"**Sure I am known by many names. ****Apocalypse Dragon****, the ****True Red Dragon Emperor God****, ****True Dragon****, and the ****Dragon of Dragons DXD for short but you can call me Great Red and am going to eat you**" the great red dragon said with a big smile and he move to eat the poor blonde.

"Nice to meet you great red so you're going to eat me huh wait... EAT ME!? NOOOOOO" Naruto all but yelled before he was eaten by great red.

Slowly sliding down the dragon throat Naruto felt bits of flesh and saliva fall onto his skin. His skin then started to soak up and suck in both the saliva and flesh he could feel the power of the flesh with every bit his body took in. His body then started to glow a bright red as he fall into the stomach.

Great red's stomach started to glow red with Naruto inside it as the glowing got brighter and brighter something started to move up toward the dragon mouth. Great red then throw his head back and fire of a ball of fire towards a floating Golem that was destroyed as soon as the flaming ball hit it leaving it as noting but dust.

Floating in the air where the golem was destroyed now was Naruto with a whole new look. His jumpsuit was all but gone only leaving a little bit of the pants that now looked like shorts. His feet to his knees were cover in scarlet red scales as well as a long scarlet tail that was connected to his lower back. His upper body also had the same scales outline his six pack and his pecks. His arms were cover with the same scarlet red scales that his body. On his back were two large wings that were feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's. His hair was no longer sun kissed blonde but now a blood red color his sky blue eyes was now yellow with a slit-like iris. In his right hand was a double edge sword, with a slim handle. At the end of the grip was a scarlet red sphere and, towards the hilt was an again red cross. It has a long silver blad bit was engraved with scarlet diamond markings. It was long and thin.

"AAAARRRRGHHHHHH" roared Naruto as he started to fly away from great red and towards the humen world

"**huh to think he turn out so powerful from just a little bit of my flash hopeful he can help**" great red said to himself as he turn around to fly away but stopped when he saw a bright white light coming from the highest part of the Dimensional Gap

"**n-no way what is that thing doing here it only show up when a new world or a saviour is born**" great red said in shock as he saw the bright white light take the form of a white bird and start to fly toward naruto's home world

"**so that boy is a saviour huh who knew**" great red said as he started to fly again

**{Human world Rome}**

Walking outside a church where 2 girls. One of the girls had short blue hair with a green fringe in the middle and dark yellow eyes she was wearing Church battle outfit, which consists of a black, skin-tight unitard with short sleeves and pauldron, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots all of which are adorned with straps outfit is worn under a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accent. The 2nd girl had long light brown hair and violet eyes. Her hair was styled into twin side ponytails, each held with a blue scrunchy she was also wearing the same thing the 1st girl was wearing. Looking up into the sky they show a red star falling towards them

"Oh look Xenovia a red shooting star let make a wish" the brown hair girl said to the now name Xenovia

"Stars are not red Irina they are white" Xenovia said not even looking at the falling star

"Um Xenovia i think it coming right for us" the now names Irina said as the star got closer and closer

"What are you on about" Xenovia said before she had to jump back as the star cashed right in front of her

"Ow need to work on my landings" the star said as he passed out

"It a boy with red hair what do we do Xenovia" asked Irina

"What else we take him to the higher up now come on and help me" Xenovia tells Irina as she picked the red hair boy

"Hai" Irina reply as she helps Xenovia

**A/N and done this has been in my head for a long time so I thought why not write it anyway hope you all liked this i am going to put up in information about characters and a list of updates now R&R no flames also I need a beta if anyone can help pleas pm me**

**{Updates}**

**Next; beast of zero**

**2****nd**** blood of the king (new crossover narutoxblood+)**

**3****rd**** speed god **

**4****th**** storm king**

**5****th**** golden shadow**

**{Information}**

**Character: Naruto uzumaki **

**Age: 17 **

**Race: human/dragon god**

**Title: scarlet heavenly emperor, the swordsmen of dreams**

**Equipment: dream eater (sword), senjutsu, dragon skin, dragon fire, ninjutsu, taijutsu**

**Home world; elemental nations (former)**

**Things known; Naruto hails from the elemental nations after fighting a big war he was sucked into a black hole after getting the nine tails pulled out of him after that he find himself inside the Dimensional Gap where he met great red after getting some of his flesh Naruto finds himself on earth**

**Character; bright white light**

**Age; unknown**

**Race; unknown**

**Title; the light of beginnings, the pure white dragon, the pure white bird, the light of life **

**Equipment; unknown**

**Home world; highest part of the Dimensional Gap**

**Things known: not much is known about this light all that is known is that it has been in the Dimensional Gap even before Ophis it only shows itself when a new world or a saviour is born **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own naruto or highschool dxd or anime that may show up. I have not picked out the harem yet I do not know if rias will be in it or not **

**the eight heavenly emperors**

**chapter 2**

**the sea and deadly heavenly empress**

walking down a long hallway were two people one was a women dress in a nun's attire she looked to be in her late 20's. she looked to be from Northern Europe and had features that were like an actress next to her was a handsome-looking man with long blonde hair and green eyes on his back were twelve wings golden in colour and above his head was a ring of light

"so what have you done with the one who fall from the sky Griselda?" asked the blonde man as they walk toward a door at the end of the hallway

"we put him in a room full of holy items lord Michael" the now name Griselda said as she opened the door for the now name Michael.

the door lead to a round room full a candles that was burning away at the darkness of the room at the farthest end of the room was a small window that were cover by a dark blue cloth. in the middle of the were was a chair tied to the chair wearing a cross was naruto his head hanging down his red bangs covering his eyes. standing behind him was xenovia and Irina

"so this is the "fallen star" then well we know he is not a devil because with this much holy energy in the room even a high-class devil would be in pain" Michael said as he walk toward naruto

"my lord please stay back we do not know if he is dangerous or not" xenovia said as she bowed to the angle in front of her

"do not worry child it will take more then one boy to kill me" Michael replied with a smile as he looked down at the tied up naruto

"you can stop now boy I know your awake" Michael said as naruto slowly lifted his head to look at him

"how did you know miss I was trying really hard" naruto asked as he looked at Michael

"how dare you call lord Michael a women can't you see he is a man you baka" xenovia yelled as she hit naruto on the back of the head

"Ow that hurt dattebayo wait... she a he? god damn it. it like haku all over again" naruto yelled as he moved around in his chair

"hi stop moving around you will hurt yourself" Michael said he moved closer to the young red head

as soon as the angle got close naruto throw his head back and then moved it forward head butting the blonde angle knocking him over

"lord Michael!" the three girls yelled as naruto broke free of his chair and jumps away from xenovia who had pulled out a sword and attacked naruto

"nice try blue-chan but better luck next time" naruto said before he had to summon his sword to block Griselda from cutting of his arm "damn your fast lady"

"thank you star-san your not bad yourself to block my attack is something many have not done" Griselda said as she push down on naruto's sword. naruto did not see Irina ran up behind him and stabbed him right in the heart "but unlucky for you I am not alone here sorry but you lose"

"n-no i cant let it end here I still got to save my friends and keep my end of the deal to great red" naruto thought as he sword started to glow as one of the markings disappear the next thing naruto knew he was stood by the door looking at his body turn to dust he then looked down at himself to see he was fine "what just happen" he asked himself

"w-what but we just stabbed you" xenovia said as she saw Michael stand back up

"I knew it that sword you have there is called dream eater it let the user turn dreams into reality and reality into dreams what you just did was turn yourself being stabbed into a dream meaning it never happen" Michael said as he looked at the sword in naruto hands

"but that sword was lost before the great war how dose he have it" Griselda asked as she looked at Michael

"there only two way he can have that sword one is he took it from someone what is unlikely cause the one who had it is inside the dimensional gap or he is a heavenly emperor who made a pact with said being" Michael replied as he moved toward naruto

"what a heavenly emperor?" xenovia asked her sword master

"heavenly emperors are being who has made a pact with a god or godlike being they are given a sword and a huge power boost so far we know of seven but if this boy turn out to be one then that makes eight and that's bad news" Griselda said looking at xenovia

"how is that bad news?" Irina asked as she looked at naruto "if you ask me it a good thing star-kun is the holding of that sword if it fall into the wrong hands then who know what might happen"

"your right about him having the dream eater is good thing but him being the 8th emperor is not there is a prophecy saying when all eight are born then the worlds will become a battlefield for them to fight on until only one remain that one will become the true heavenly emperor who will rule all the worlds" Griselda replied

"dream eater huh" naruto said to himself before everyone felt an explosion shake the building they were in

"what was that" Michael said as a nun ran into the room

"my lord we are being attack by two exorcist they came out of nowhere ten people have already been killed" the nun said

"boy you are coming with us" Michael said as they all followed the nun

{outside}

standing in the middle of ten dead exorcist were two women one of the women was wearing a riped up miko with a red hakama she had long black hair that went down to her bum that was tied up in a ponytail in her right had was a long katana the blade was about 73 cm long the handle had a black like cloth wrapping around it and the hilt had a skull on it there was no hand guard on it. next to her was a dark skin women with green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair with three braided locks. she was wearing a white armour chest plate that only cover the top of her large breasts. she was also wearing a high collar, which covers the lower part of her face on her legs she was wearing old armour leggings. on her back was a small katana that look like it was leaking water

"oh my they are not really strong are they Harribel-san" said the black hair women

"so it seem to think our leader was so worry about this let just find the new emperor already yoma" the now name Harribel said to yoma as they start to walk toward the door leading inside but before they could open the door a light spear shot toward them forcing them to jump back

"who are you why are you attacking our holy land" Michael said as he landed on the ground with all his wings out

"oh my look who came out to play never thought Michael the leader of the angles would be here oh how fun this will be" yoma said as she readied her sword

"now is not the time yoma we are here to see if the 8th is here" Harribel said as she pulled out her katana and sent a wave of water toward Michael

"you think you can beat me I wi-argg" Michael was about to say before his arm came off blood shooting out

"haha you let your guard down angle-boy" yoma said as she licked the blood of her blood

"what the" Harribel said as she saw Michael arm turn to dust and appear back on his body

"look like you can use some help" naruto said as he showed up behind yoma and cut off her arm making her fall back to Harribel

"awww and I just got that two look like I will need to get a new arm unless you would like to give me a hand" yoma joked as she looked at her arm by naruto feet

"what the hell are you guys who are you" naruto asked shocked that the black hair girl in front of him was not in any pain

"my name is yoma but this body belong to someone by the name Shuri Himejima I am one of the heavenly emperors my title is the deadly heavenly empress I am the 5th born my sword is called **the path of death **it nice to meet you 8th" yoma said bowing to naruto

"and I am tier Harribel I am the deep sea heavenly empress am the 3rd heavenly emperor born and like you am from beyond dimensional gap my sword is called **sea master** it like me use any type of water even if it is in the air or the human body" Harribel said as she put her sword away

"I see so the golden one sent you what dose he want" Michael asked as he stood next to naruto

"noting our master wanted us to check if the 8th was really born" yoma replied as a black hole open up behind them

"remember Michael our master will have the parts of Excalibur until next time" Harribel said as she and yoma walk into the black hole that close behind them

"well that was new" naruto said as he looked at Michael "I think it time we talked"

"yes lets follow me and we will talk but please no more head butting" Michael moaned rubbing the lump on his head as he and naruto walked back inside

{japan}

standing outside of an apartment was Harribel on the door to the apartment was the number 206. knocking on the door Harribel waited until she heard a voice

"hold on devil-tan nyo am on my way" said a man voice as the door open to show a male bodybuilder wearing a magical girl outfit

"your not devil-tan who are you" the man asked

"you can drop the act mil we are alone no one is about or should I call you the fantasy heavenly emperor" Harribel said before she was pick up by the neck by the now name mil

"what do you want sea-bitch cant you see am busy waiting for someone" mil said with hatred in his voice as he tighten his hold on Harribel neck

"I-I'm here to t-tell you that the 8th have been born w-we will be moving soon" Harribel said trying to breathe

"so the 8th is here huh well this will be fun as soon as I become the true heavenly emperor I will become a true magical girl now get out of here you sea-bitch am sick of your face" mil said as he slam the door in her face

"grrr I hate him so much to think he is one of the strongest" Harribel said to her self as she walk away rubbing her neck

**A/N and done sorry if my spelling and that is off I did not have word this time around and am sorry if I've get some ages wrong and I am also turning Gilgamesh into a girl you will see why in later chapters anyway hope you like this chapter there will be a poll for who get in the harem and who gets the 1st lemon R&R no flame please here the updates and characters list**

**Next; beast of zero (65% done)**

**2****nd**** blood of the king (new crossover narutoxblood+) (50% done)**

**3****rd**** speed god (75% done)**

**4****th**** storm king (90% done**

**5****th**** golden shadow (40% done)**

**6th world of light and darkness (95% done)**

**{Information}**

**Character: Naruto uzumaki **

**Age: 17 **

**Race: human/dragon god**

**Pact with: great red**

**Title: scarlet heavenly emperor, the swordsmen of dreams star-kun (by Irina) the 8th heavenly emperor**

**Equipment: dream eater (sword), senjutsu, dragon skin, dragon fire, ninjutsu, taijutsu**

**Home world; elemental nations (former)**

**Things known; Naruto hails from the elemental nations after fighting a big war he was sucked into a black hole after getting the nine tails pulled out of him after that he find himself inside the Dimensional Gap where he met great red after getting some of his flesh Naruto finds himself on earth after talking to Michael the leader of the angles naruto find out that he is the 8th emperor to be born and is training to use his new powers**

******Character:** yoma/Shuri Himejima

**Age: real age unknown (body age 35)**

**Race: spirit**

**Pact with: unknown**

**Titles: the deadly heavenly empress, the 5th heavenly emperor, body staler, the one who lead us to death fake mother (by akeno)**

******Equipment**: the path to death (sword), summon spirit, lighting magic

**home world: spirit realm (former)**

**things known: yoma is a evil spirit that can take the from of any living being but thank to her pact she can now take the from of dead being as well she is the only one of the emperors who can fight toe to toe with the golden one think to her sword the path of death that can cut out all type of power she did not know of naruto dream eater powers so she could not cut it out**

**********Character**: tier Harribel

**Age: unknown**

**Race: hollow**

**Pact with: the sea queen**

**Titles: the deep sea heavenly empress, the 3rd heavenly emperor, sea-bitch (by mil)**

**********Equipment**: sea master (sword), summon hollows, cero, resurreccion

**home world: Hueco _Mundo_ (former)**

**things known: Harribel hails from Hueco _Mundo a world _beyond dimensional gap like naruto's home world she is a powerful warrior who will follow her master until the end of time**

**************Character**: mil

**Age: 32**

**Race: human**

**pact with: the magical girl queen (fake really a old god)**

**************Equipment**: the sword of fantasy (wand of fantasy by mil), superhuman strength 

**Titles: mil-tan, the 6th heavenly emperor, the fantasy heavenly emperor, the man who want to be a magical girl (by golden one)**

**home world: human world**

**things known: mil is a human who wishes to be a magical girl one day well watching a magical girl anime a old god in a magical girl dress came to him and told him he could become a magical girl if he became the true heavenly emperor he is also a client for the devils**

******************Character**: the golden one

**Age: 20**

**Race: human**

**Pact with: Gilgamesh**

******************Equipment**: keyblade of Babylon, gate of Babylon, Enkidu, Ea, armour of the new king of uruk

**************Titles: the golden heavenly emperor, the 1st heavenly emperor, the new king of uruk (by himself), the husband of Gilgamesh (by Gilgamesh herself), descendant of Gilgamesh, male clone of Gilgamesh, emperor of emperors**

**************home world: human world (former), highest part of the dimensional gap (in his flying ship)**

**************things known: not much is know about the golden one all that is known is that he is a descendant and clone of queen of uruk Gilgamesh he dose not have her blood in him but he was made to be the next Gilgamesh. by making a pact with the 1st Gilgamesh he has been able to open and close the gate of Babylon marking him as the next king of heros**


	3. not a update but a list of emperors

**A/N I do not own naruto or high school dxd or any anime that may show up I do not own anything. this is not a chapter this is a list of all eight emperors**

**list of emperors**

******************Character**: **Gilgamesh**

**Age: 20**

**Race: human**

******************Titles: the golden heavenly emperor, the 1st heavenly emperor, the new king of uruk (by himself), the husband of Gilgamesh (by Gilgamesh herself), descendant of Gilgamesh, male clone of Gilgamesh, emperor of emperors, true demonic emperor**

******************hair colour: brown**

******************eye colour: golden**

******************Equipment**: keyblade of Babylon, gate of Babylon, Enkidu, Ea, armour of the new king of uruk, golden ship of heaven, sword of the end, world eater

******************Relatives**: Gilgamesh (wife/pact maker/Ancestor)

******************Affiliations**: himself, Gilgamesh, the heavenly emperor war

******************Status**: alive

******************Ranking**: heavenly emperor

**************things known: he seeks to become the one true ruler of everything and will stop at noting to get what he seeks although he is the most strongest among the emperors he seem to under estimate the other emperors  
-**

**********************************Character**: ******Mordred**

**********************Age: unknown**

**********************Race: homunculus**

******************************************Titles**: knight of betrayal, 2rd heavenly emperor, the blood stain empress/emperor (by herself emperor/ by others empress), bastard child of king Arthur

**********************Hair colour: blonde**

**********************eye colour: green**

******************************************Equipment**: Secret of Pedigree (helmet), **Clarent Blood Arthur, sword of betrayal (sword)**

**********************************************Relatives**: king Arthur (father/mother), Morgan le Fay (mother), Arthur Pendragon (descendant), le fay Pendragon (descendant)

**********************************************Affiliations**: heavenly emperor war, knight of the round (former) arch demon (pact maker) 

**********************************************Status**: alive

**********************************************Ranking**: heavenly emperor

**************************things known: this is the same ********Mordred** from the legend of king Arthur no one know how she has survive this long but people believe it has to do with her pact her sword of betrayal let her negate all type of energy  
-

**********Character**: tier Harribel

**Age: unknown**

**************************Race**: hollow

******Titles: the deep sea heavenly empress, the 3rd heavenly emperor, sea-bitch (by mil)**

******hair colour: blonde**

******eye colour: green**

**********Equipment**: sea master (sword), summon hollows, cero, resurreccion, **Tiburon (Zanpakutō)**

**************************************************Relatives**: Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun (adopted sisters)

**************************************************Affiliations**: 3rd Espada in Aizen's Arrancar Army (former**) Hueco Mundo (former) heavenly emperor war, sea queen (pact maker)**

**************************************************Status**: alive

**************************************************Ranking**: heavenly emperor

**things known: Harribel hails from Hueco _Mundo a world _beyond dimensional gap like naruto's home world she is a powerful warrior who will follow her master until the end of time she is the most strongest female emperor in the war  
-**

**************************************Character**: Rozalin

**Age: 17**

**Race: devil**

**titles: the heavenly rose empress, the 4th heavenly emperor, rose (by naruto), the beautiful rose (by ****Gilgamesh**)

**hair colour: blonde **

**eye colour: blue**

**************Equipment: red queen (sword), rose firer (gun/sacred gear), devil wings, magic, hiding magic**

******************************************************************Relatives**: naruto uzumaki (lover), Zenon (father), unnamed mother

******************************************************************Affiliations**: Kuoh Academy (2rd year), heavenly emperor war, queen of the rose fairies (pact maker), naruto's harem

******************************************************************Status**: alive

******************************************************************Ranking**: heavenly emperor

**************things known: Rozalin is the only devil who is stronger then the four ****************satans living in the human world she uses her hiding magic to stay hidden from the fallen angles, angles and devils. she seem to have token a liking to naruto after she saw him beat a group of fallen angles by himself  
-**

**************************************************Character**: yoma

******************Age: real age unknown (body age 35)**

**Race: spirit**

******Titles: the deadly heavenly empress, the 5th heavenly emperor, body staler, the one who lead us to death, fake mother (by akeno)**

******hair colour: black**

******eye colour: violet**

**************Equipment**: the path to death (sword), summon spirit, lighting magic, body take

**************************************************************************Relatives**: akeno (body's daughter), Baraqiel (body's husband)

**************************************************************************Affiliations**: heavenly emperor war, spirit world (former) hades (pact maker)

**************************************************************************Status**: alive

**************************************************************************Ranking**: heavenly emperor

******things known: yoma is a evil spirit that can take the from of any living being but thank to her pact she can now take the from of dead being as well she is the only one of the emperors who can fight toe to toe with the golden one think to her sword the path of death that can cut out all type of energy  
-**

**********************Character**: mil

**************Age: 32**

**************Race: human**

**Titles: mil-tan, the 6th heavenly emperor, the fantasy heavenly emperor, the man who want to be a magical girl (by golden one), crazy cross dressing guy (by naruto)**

**hair colour: black**

**eye colour: violet**

**************Equipment**: the sword of fantasy (wand of fantasy by mil), superhuman strength, sunset attack

******************************************************************************Relatives**: unnamed parent

******************************************************************************Affiliations**: heavenly emperor war, magical girl fan club, old god (pact maker)

******************************************************************************Status**: alive

******************************************************************************Ranking**: heavenly emperor

**things known: mil is a human who wishes to be a magical girl one day well watching a magical girl anime a old god in a magical girl dress came to him and told him he could become a magical girl if he became the true heavenly emperor he is also a client for the devils he is the 3rd strongest among the emperors  
-**

**************************Character**: hazama

**Age: 25**

**Race: ghost/human**

**Titles: the snake heavenly emperor, the 7th heavenly emperor, joker (by naruto), snake (by ****Gilgamesh**), 2rd strongest heavenly emperor

**hair colour: green**

**eye colour: yellow**

******************Equipment**: Nox Nyctores – Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros, butterfly knives

**********************************************************************************Relatives**: unknown

**********************************************************************************Affiliations**: heavenly emperor war, the seven heroes (former), Yamata no Orochi (pact maker)

******************************************************************************Status**: alive

******************************************************************************Ranking**: heavenly emperor

**things known: hazama is crazy and mad this is shown when he is fighting he loves to joke around and mess with people heads he also love to troll the shit out of everyone he meets he is also the 2rd strongest among the emperors  
-**

**Character: Naruto uzumaki **

**Age: 17 **

**Race: human/dragon god**

******Title: scarlet heavenly emperor, the swordsmen of dreams star-kun (by Irina) the 8th heavenly emperor**, true holy emperor, the child of prophecy

**hair colour: red & blonde**

**eye colour: golden, blue (in human from)**

******Equipment: dream eater (sword), senjutsu, dragon skin, dragon fire, ninjutsu, taijutsu**, great red sword

**************************************************************************************Relatives**: Rias Gremory (Fiancée), Lord Gremory (soon to be Father in law), Venelana Gremory (soon to be mother in law), Sirzechs Lucifer (soon to be brother in law), Milikas Gremory (soon to be Nephew in law), Grayfia Lucifuge (soon to be Sister in Law)

**************************************************************************************Affiliations**: heavenly emperor war, Kuoh Academy (Third-year student), Occult Research Club, great red (pact maker)

******************************************************************************Status**: alive

******************************************************************************Ranking**: heavenly emperor

**things known: Naruto hails from the elemental nations after fighting a big war he was sucked into a black hole after getting the nine tails pulled out of him after that he find himself inside the Dimensional Gap where he met great red after getting some of his flesh Naruto finds himself on earth after a year of training with the angles naruto went to japan to learn more of the world he was in **

**A/N the next chapter is a time skip on and yes rias is in naruto's harem the poll is still up for who gose in his harem hope you all like this list the next update is speed god then the next chapter of heavenly emperor **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N I do not own naruto, high school dxd or any anime that may show up. Also this is a time skip chapter enjoy**

**The Eight Heavenly Emperors**

**Chapter 3 **

**my boss is a dragon?**

"Can't believe it's already been a year. Just two more before I can save everyone" said our hero as he sat behind his desk writing inside a book. It's been a year since Naruto came to this world and in that time he had learned about the Three Factions as well as how to use his sword. After six months of training, he wanted to see the world so Michael got him a passport. First, he went to England where he met some witches. They were on the run from the church after helping them out. Naruto asked if they knew anything about the Heavenly Emperors and they told him that there was a man, who went by the name Azazel, in japan who could help him. After three more months of searching, Naruto finally found the man only to be attacked by some fallen angels. Azazel stopped them after seeing dream eater in Naruto's hands asking how he got it. Naruto told him that he was a Heavenly Emperor and needed help finding out what it means to be one. Azazel said he would show naruto what he knew if he allowed him to study the dream eater that Naruto held. Naruto agreed to let him study it. After handing over dream eater, Azazel showed him all the records he had on the Emperors. He found out that every 10,000 years, a war known as a Heavenly Emperor War starts where eight people are picked to be Emperors the winner of the war get to become the "Creator" or the true Heavenly Emperor well their pact makers get to become the true deity. Together they can destroy everything or - if they so desired - recreate everything. In the following 3 months, Naruto opened a shop/restaurant called ichi-ichi restaurant where he sold all type of food from ramen to sweets to even full-English breakfast. Adjacent to the restaurant, was the shop section where Naruto sold everything from videos to books. His godfathers books were also sold and had become a huge hit in this world.

"Sorry am late boss" said a brown hair boy as he ran into the shop the boy was wearing a Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform

"You're late Issei this is the 3rd time for that you will not get the 1st copy of the new icha-icha" naruto said as he saw the shock look in issei eyes

"Noooooo please boss anything but that" issei said on his hands and knees

"Oh get up and get to work you pervert before I fire you" naruto said getting back to writing

"Hai boss" replied issei as he ran into the back of the shop to get change

"Oh my not showing any mercy to you're co-worker huh naruto-kun" came a voice from the door.

Turning around naruto saw a buxom young woman who was around the age eighteen with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. she was wearing a Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks.

"Ah akeno-san here to pick up you're book" naruto replied getting a orange book out his drew. on the book the words **icha-icha mistress and the slave part 1** was written on it "here hope you enjoy" he said handing over the book

"Oh am sure I will you're books are always so enjoyable" akeno replied as she took the book and handed some money over "you sure you're not the author of this book there seem to be more to you then meets the eye" she said looking at naruto

"I don't know what you're on about I'm just a simple shopkeeper that all" naruto lied as he heard the door open.

When the door fully opened it reviled a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She was wearing a Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape.

"Ah koneko-chan here for you're daily sweets?" naruto asked as he stood up and opened his arms

"hai naruto-san" koneko relied with a small smile that went unseen by akeno as she hugged the older blonde

"You do love you're sweets huh" naruto said as he let go of her and gave her a bag of sweets "if you two lady mine me I have to check on my co-worker to make sure he is not burning anything" he said with a bow

"There is something about him he dose not feel human" akeno said to koneko who nodded

"Hai should we tell buchou? asked the white hair girl as she started to eat her bag of chocolate

"Yes we should let her know" akeno relied as they both lift

**{three days later}**

"Sorry am late again" issei said as he ran into his work places

"It ok just go and change there people waiting to order food" naruto said not looking up from his book

"Hai" issei replied as he ran into the changing room

"They are here" naruto thought to himself as he close his book to look up at his door.

Coming towards the shop was akeno and koneko but with them was two people he has never met. one of them was a handsome young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes who was wearing a Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, and matching black pants his blazer was fully buttoned, and he was also wears brown dress shoes to complete a "Prince Charming" look. The other one was a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red thigh-length hair, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face she was wearing a Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks

"Are you the owner" the red hair girl asked

"Hai I am come let talk in my study" naruto replied as he lead them toward a door in the back "issei watch the shop I'm going to my study" he yelled as everyone went into the door

"Hai boss" issei relied from the changing room

**{inside naruto's study}**

"Now may I ask why four devils are here" naruto asked them with a smile seeing the shock look on their face

"You know what we are?" asked the red head still in shock

"Of course I do I also know that akeno and koneko are devils as well as issei" naruto replied opening his fan

"What Faction do you belong to you feel holy yet demonic at the same time" the red hair girl asked in serious tone

"I'm not from any Faction girl I'm just a simple shopkeeper who knows a lot" naruto said shutting his fan

"My name is not girl it Rias Gremory heiress of the Gremory Clan" the now name Rias said

"The Gremory Clan really to think one of the family from the 72 pillars would be here" naruto said as he stood up "I think it time you lot leave I have work to do" he told them as he opened the door

**{outside}**

"Buchou what should we do we got noting out of him" akeno said as they stood outside the shop

"Akeno-senpai is right buchou what if he hurts issei" the blonde hair man said looking at Rias

"We will keep watching him but if he show any intent to harm issei then kill him" Rias told them as she started to walk back to school

"hai Buchou" everyone replied

**{later that night}**

Walking on long dark path naruto was returning from a nice trip from the hot springs

"That was nice who known hot springs in this world would be so good" naruto said to himself until he heard a load explosion coming from near by "what the hell was that" he asked himself as he ran off to see what was happening

In a near by opening stood issei and a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora who also had black wings coming out his back with a Light Spear in his hand

"Damn it issei you can't stay out of trouble can you" naruto said to himself as he ran towards them not noticeing a red light glowing behind the trees.

"Time to die devil" yelled the black hair man as he ran toward issei with his light spear

"I think not fallen angle" naruto said as he stopped the spear with his bare hand

"W-what how who the hell are you" the man asked in shook seeing his spear stop by a hand

"The name naruto uzumaki and this little pervert is my co-worker so I can't let you kill him I still need him for work" naruto said with smile as he tighten his grip on the spear braking it into tiny pieces

"N-no way boss is that you" issei asked in shock at seeing his boss brake the same type of weapon that his ex-girlfriend used to kill him into tiny pieces

"Yeah you damn pervert you just can't stay out of trouble can you" naruto replied with a smile "do not worry this will be over soon I hope** everyone** is watching" he then said knowing that thee devils he met earlier were watching

"you damn human I'm going to enjoy killing you" the man said as he summon two new light spears

"this is going to be fun" naruto said as he whole body busted into flames.

From the flames now stood naruto in his dragon form wearing a black sleeveless shirt that showed his scaled arms and blue shorts that showed his scales on his legs. from his back were two large wings that were feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's

"W-what n-no way you're a dragon" the man said in fear as he backed away

"**may I know the name of the man I'm about to kill**" naruto said in a demonic voice

"Dohnseek and I wi-" was all Dohnseek said before he was hit by a ball of fire

"then Dohnseek as they say a eye for a eye" naruto said as he took to the sky with both of his fist on fire "let me show you why no one try to hurt my friends" he said as the flames started to mix into a big ball of fire

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU" Dohnseek said as he started to throw spears at naruto

"may you rest in peace" naruto said as he shot the ball of fire at the fallen angle burning him alive

"NOOOOO" Dohnseek cryed as his whole body went up in flames

"are you alright issei" naruto asked his friend as he landed right in front of him

"hai boss thank you I never knew you care so much for me" issei replied trying not to cry

"yeah plus I still need you who is going watch the shop when I want a nap huh" naruto laugh as he mess up issei hair "you lot can come out now" naruto then said looking at the trees. comeing out from behind the trees were Rias, akeno and koneko

"how did you know we were there naruto-san" Rias asked after hearing his name

"you might be good at hiding but you can hid you're life energy" naruto replied returning to human from

"life energy are you a sage naruto-san" koneko asked worriedly hoping her new friend was not using senjutsu

"hai but now is not the time to talk let meet tomorrow and I will tell you everything since you saw me fight where would be best to meet?" naruto asked the devils

"how about Kuoh Academy after school" Rias replied

"sure I will take issei home see you lot tomorrow come on perv let go" naruto said as he started to walk away with issei following him. unknown to them a girl with blonde hair being held up in a spiky pinapple, and red eyes she was wearing a Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform

"so you're the 8th look like I finally find my 1st opponent in this war" the girl said to herself looking at naruto

**{elsewhere in a tall building over looking the city}**

"so 4th has seen 8th this is going to be fun" said a brown hair man looking out a window that looked over the city

"hai she has Gilgamesh-sama" said a middle age man wearing a suit

"how is the army coming along nick" Gilgamesh ask the now name nick without turning around

"sand box Academy said they will send people from class 13 and the yomas are ready Gilgamesh-sama" nick replied

"good... oh and before I forget meet Jarvis he will be working for me now" Gilgamesh said as an elderly gentlemen appear from the shadow wearing a butler suit he had silver hair tied into a ponytail

"it nice to meet you Jarvis I look forward to working with you" nick said bowing to Jarvis

"who said you're be working with him nick" Gilgamesh said as he clicked his fingers.

as the sound of the click echoed a golden light appear behind nick from that light a golden sword shot out stabbing nick in the heart

"W-why Gilgamesh-sama" nick asked as he fall to the floor bleed

"why nick it was because you sold info on me to 7th goodbye dear nick it was nice knowing you" Gilgamesh said as he pulled the sword out of nick "Jarvis clean this up"

"right away master" Jarvis said with a bow as his eyes started to glow yellow

**A/N and done 3000+ words and I still do not have a beta I do not care what any of you flamer think of my spelling I do this for fun nothing more anyway R&R no flames**

**naruto's harem**

**Rias**

**akeno**

**koneko**

**Irina**

**xenovia**

**Rozalin**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**list of emperor's swords**

**sword's name: keyblade of Babylon**

**wielder: ****Gilgamesh**

**ability: lets the wielder open the gate of Babylon it might be the weakest sword out of them all but what it opens is what is really dangerous**

**weaknesses: if the wielder dose not have the energy to open the gate the sword become noting more then a over size key  
...**

**sword's name: sword of betrayer **

**wielder: ********Mordred**

**********ability: lets the wielder negate all type of energy from holy to demonic it can even negate dream eater ability**

**********weaknesses: if the wielder dose not know what type of energy the opponent is using then the sword negate ability will not work**

**********...**

**********sword's name: sea master**

**********wielder: tier Harribel**

**********ability: lets the wielder control all types of water from a puddle to the water in the air even inside the body if said body is closer then 10 feet it can even control the heat and density**

**********weakness: if there is hardly any water about the sword ability will not work**

**********...**

**sword's name: red queen**

**wielder: Rozalin**

**ability: the more damage the sword deals out the stronger the attacks become**

**weaknesses: as the sword get more damage power the sword itself becomes heavier **

**...**

**sword's name: path of death**

**wielder: yoma**

**ability: lets the wielder cut out any and all ability of the people it cut it is the most deadly among the emperor's swords it can even cut out dream eater dream and reality ability**

**weaknesses: if the wielder dose not know what ability the opponent have the sword ability will not work**

**...**

**sword's name: sword of fantasy**

**wielder: mil**

**ability: lets the wielder turn his or her fantasy into reality**

**weaknesses: the fantasy only last for about 20 minutes then returns to the wielder, if the wielder do not believe in the fantasy with all their heart the sword ability will not work**

**...**

**sword's name: poison fang**

**wielder: hazama**

**ability: the sword holds every type of poison known and can switch between them**

**weakness: the sword must cut deep into the opponent for it ability to work**

**...**

**sword's name: dream eater**

**wielder: naruto**

**ability: turns dreams into reality and reality into dreams, by using 3 token the wielder can turn the dreams of others into reality, by using all 12 tokens the wielder can use the moon to put the whole world into a endless dream that the wielder can control and end whenever he desire**

**weaknesses: when the sword is being use the blade bit that is engraved on the blade lights up they are called dream tokens there are 12 of them when the sword uses it ability one of the token goes out when all the lights are out the sword can no long use it ability until the next full moon**


	5. full Chapter 4

**A/N I do not own naruto or highschool dxd now enjoy this chapter the poll will end at the end of the month also am thinking of changing the title of this story to it Japanese name 8 Ten no kōtei meaning the eight heavenly emperors**

**the eight heavenly emperors**

**chapter 4**

**dragon vs roses**

Standing outside some school gates was are hero naruto

"So this is Kuoh Academy huh it's bigger then I thought" naruto said to himself as looked up at the school

"Who's that he's not a student" one of the female students said

"Who cares he's hot" another student said looking at naruto as if he was a piece of meat

"Oh god please say I'm not getting fan girls" naruto thought to himself as he started to walk towards the school. on the way to the door naruto saw two young women waiting for him. one of young woman seem to be around the same age as Rias with black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She was wearing a pair of red glasses and the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform. the young woman next to her had knee-length black hair with split bangs and heterochromic eyes the right eye was Brown and the left was Violet. In addition to wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, she also had blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

"Ah you must be Naruto-san Rias told me you were coming please follow me" the girl with red glasses said as she walking inside the school followed by the girl with the blue glasses

Following the two girls naruto waited until they were alone to ask something

"So I take it your both devils like Rias-san" naruto asked with his hands in his pockets

"You are correct but I can't tell what you are you feel holy yet demonic at the same time" relied the girl in red glasses stopping outside a door "the meeting will be in here" she then said opening the door

Inside the room was Rias and her group and some other people naruto have never met but one thing naruto did know was the room was full of devils

"Well this is going be fun little old me in a room full of devils huh" naruto said as he grabbed a chair and sat on it "so let start with getting to know each others" naruto said as he watch the two girls sit down

"And how will we do that Naruto-san" Rias asked

"How about with our names likes dislike and dreams I'll start my name is Naruto Uzumaki my likes are ramen my friends and those close to me yes that include you issei" naruto said looking at his co-worker "my dislikes include the time waiting for the ramen to be done people who turn they back on their friends and people who judge someone else without even knowing them and for my dreams well let just say it's to get home" he said with a smile

"Guess I'll go next" Rias said "my name is Rias Gremory my likes are my family and my peerage as well as anime and manga my dislikes are those who try to hurt my friends and family and for my dreams is to become as great as my onii-sama and to bring honour to my family" she said with pride in her voice

"Well am next as you know naruto-kun my name is Akeno" Akeno said with a smile "my full name is Akeno Himejima my likes are the Occult Research Club and all things pain related my dislikes are those who try and hurt those close to me as for my dreams hmm I do not really have one yet" she said with a hand over her mouth

"My name is Yuuto Kiba my likes are Occult Research Club and training with my sword my dislikes are something I would like to keep to myself as well as my dreams" Kiba said with a little bit of coldness in his voice at the end

"My name is Koneko Toujou as you know naruto-san my likes are sweets, napping and the Occult Research Club my dislikes are people who break the law as well as pervert" Koneko said glaring at naruto "for my dreams it is to find someone and bring them in" she then said with a little saddens in her voice

"Hello as you know boss my name is Issei Hyoudou my likes are porn and Breast my dislikes are fake Breast and for my dream.. I will become a harem king" Issei said with a big smile

"I lost more respect for you" koneko said in a bored tone

"Now on to the Student Council I will start my name is Sona Sitri next to me is my queen Tsubaki Shira and the rest of my peerage" the now name Sona said looking at naruto "now on to the meeting... what are you Naruto Uzumaki?" Sona asked glaring at naruto only for him to start picking something out his ear

"And why should I tell you anything the only one who have earn the right to ask me that is Issei" Naruto relied flicking something off his finger

"HI show some respect to Rias-sama and Sona-sama they are going to become the head of the Sitri clan and the Gremory clan" one of Sona group said her name was Tomoe Meguri if naruto remember right

"I do not care if they are the next big thing to me all I see are two girl name Rias and Sona not the next head of the Sitri clan and the Gremory clan" naruto relied with a glare at the girl

"_He's_ f_irst guy to see me as Risa and not Risa Gremory_" Rias thought to herself with a smile "Naruto-san please can you tell us what you are so we know that you are not threat" she told naruto

"Fine can't say no to a pretty girl can I" naruto said laying back into the chair he was in "_damn you Pervy Sage you rubbed off on me"_ he cursed his late godfather

"Thank you Naruto-san" Rias replied with a smile

"From what I have learn I am knew as a Ten no kōtei one of eight we are being who have made a deal with a god or godlike being we are then given a sword with the power of said being go fight that all I know" naruto said as he started to go into sage mode not seeing koneko jump a little when she felt the energy of nature flow into naruto

"Naruto-san may I ask you a question?" Sona asked pushing up her glasses

"Sure go ahead" naruto replied laying back into the chair he was sat in

"You kept bring up the name "Ten no kōtei" what dose that mean?" Sona asked "I've never heard of that name or title before"

"That a good question I really do not know myself Sona-san I would also like to know more about the title" naruto replied looking at the door "but I got a feeling if we ask the person who is eavesdropping behind the door we might learn more" he then said with a smirk as a girl with blonde hair wearing the same uniform as Rias and Sona walked into the room

"I'm impressed you were able to sense me even with my hidden magic turn on" the girl said with her arms crossed

"Rozalin-san how long have you been there" Rias said in a shocked voice "_I did not even sense her how could that be"_ Rias though to herself looking at Sona knowing she was thinking the same

"I've got to know how did you sense me not even the four satans can sense me when my hidden magic is on" Rozalin asked looking at naruto

"As I told Rias-san last night you might be able to hide your energy from me but you can't hide your life energy" naruto replied looking at Rozalin in sage mode

"I see well no matter this will still end the same" Rozalin said as a gun appear in her hand the gun was as black as naruto with a green vine going from the handle all the way to the barrel. the barrel itself was shaped like a rose " say goodbye you lowly worms **Kuwaddobara**" she said as her finger pulled the trigger even thing seem to slow down as the bullet show though the air going towards naruto but before the bullet could even hit him Rozalin heard naruto said one name

"**Taberu hito no yume**" naruto said as the bullet turned into a golden-sand like dusk. next to him stood his sword the Taberu hito no yume with only five lights lift on the blade

"So that your sword huh the **Taberu hito no yume**" Rozalin said as she lowered her gun

"Let finish this somewhere else I would hate to see Rias-san and Sona-san get hurt" naruto said standing up

"Hi she just attack us we can handle our..." was all Rias got to say before she felt fear grip her when she looked into naruto eyes

"Stay out of this there no way you can beat someone like her so sit down" naruto told Rias as he moved closer to Rozalin "so ready to finish this **Tengoku no kōgō bara**" naruto asked as he changed into his dragon from

"yes lets finish this **Sukāretto ten no kōtei**" Rozalin said as a magic circle appear under them making them disappear

"Risa we should follow them" Sona said standing up

"What why did you not feel that power I do not think even onii-sama can match up to that level of power" Rias told her friend

"Yes I felt it but I also felt a strong devil like energy coming from Rozalin-san plus we can see what naruto-san can really do" Sona replied summoning a magic circle

"fine let hope this is worth it" Rias said as everyone in the room got on the magic circle and disappeared

* * *

**{in the mountain behind the school}**

As Rias and the rest of the group appear they were met with the sight that could only be described as a crater with all the earth ripped up standing in the middle of the crater were naruto and Rozalin both with their swords out. Rozalin's sword It has an ornately etched base, and appears to be modelled after a Great Knife

"so that the Aka no joō the sword that is said to be able to destroy anything" naruto said as he jumped out the way of a bullet that shot right at his feet

"and that gun it has to be a sacred gear it seems what ever the bullet hits starts to grow roses and said roses sucks out the energy" naruto then said flying into the sky "but she getting slower it seem the more damage she dose the heavier the blade become this could work" he then said making a cross with his fingers "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

with that said naruto summoned four closes of himself that had started to fly toward Rozalin with small blue balls in their hands

"Oh so you can make clones of yourself that is handy" Rozalin said with a smirk "however that will not work on me" she said shooting the closes before they got close to her but from out the smoke came naruto with the same blue ball his clones had

"I told you that will not work on me!" Rozalin yelled with a swing of her blade "return to dust you fool" she said as the blade hit naruto right in the side as soon as the blade hit all the earth under naruto was ripped up from the sheer power of that hit but suddenly naruto busted into a cloud of smoke "w-what a clone" Rozalin said in shock before a bright light started shining behind her

"To think I would have to use three tokens in this fight lucky for me the full moon is tonight so it no big deal" naruto said as dream eater started to change shape "as you know my Taberu hito no yume can turn dreams into reality and reality into dreams but did you know I can take the dreams of others and turn them into reality by using three token" he said with a smirk

"What you think that just because you can use people dreams as a weapon you can beat me die!" Rozalin roared as she shot forward towards naruto

"I can feel demonic energy inside you meaning you are a devil and what are devils weak to" naruto asked as his sword changed into a golden sword

"N-no way t-that sword it's..." Kiba said with shock in his voice looking at the sword he hated so much

"**_May this light reach the king who never can be reached. Can you withstand this fragment of a true holy__ sword?_**" naruto asked as he pulled back the sword over his head "Excalibur!" he yelled swing the sword forward letting a golden like flame shoot out from the blade consuming Rozalin body as well as everything in it's path

"That finally over you lot can come out now" naruto said as Excalibur started to fade away into dust "can still only get one attack out of that still" he said to himself before he felt a strong energy start to rise from where Rozalin was left

"T-this is n-not over YET YOU DAMN WORM" Rozalin all but yelled as a red like Rozalin shot out of her body

"W-what the hell" naruto asked himself as he turned around "this is bad I've only got one token left" he thought as he heard name come out of Rozalin mouth

"**Tengoku no kōgō mōdo**" Rozalin said as the energy started to die down "let start the real fight Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

**A/N and done here you all got chapter 4 I hope I've got everything right am still looking for a beta the poll will end at the end of the month also SOPA is back, if this bill passes every single fan made work will be in danger of being blocked and taken down. This means that the government can shut down sites like fanfiction and deviant art, and even arrest authors and artists. If you want to stop this go to petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2014 / q0Vkk0Zr and please spread the word we need at least 100,000 signatures by March 19. please spread the word**

* * *

**naruto's harem**

**Rias**

**akeno**

**koneko**

**Irina**

**xenovia**

**Rozalin**

**Ophis**

?

?

**Ophis is so in front in the poll I cant see anyone pasting her so she is in the harem R&R no flames**

* * *

**Translate**

**Tengoku no kōgō mōdo = heavenly empress mode**

**Ten no kōtei = heavenly emperor**

**Kuwaddobara** **= rose firer**

**Taberu hito no yume** **= dream eater**

**Tengoku no kōgō bara = heavenly rose empress**

**Sukāretto ten no kōtei** **= scarlet heavenly emperor**


End file.
